The Right People
by Jacinta-10
Summary: Series of short fics about the first Bartlet For America campaign.
1. The Right People

TITLE: **The Right People**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: Leo makes some staff changes. Set during the first campaign.  
CHARACTERS: Leo, Josh and Toby  
SPOILERS / EPISODE: Up to S4  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: All the property of NBC, Warner Bros, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme.... 

* * *

THURSDAY NOVEMBER 20th 1997

Once Jed's left the venue, Leo walks back into the hall and is amused by the being scene playing out there. On one side of the room are Jed's staff - Cal, Jerry, Mack and Steve, with Toby sitting slightly away from them reading something, on the other side is Josh. Josh appears to be doing a crossword, while finishing his chicken and a beer, ostensibly oblivious to the hostile looks he's receiving from across the hall. Leo grins to himself and walks over to Josh. "Thanks for coming," he says as he sits down.

Josh looks up and smiles. "'S'OK."

"I think you're attracting a certain amount of attention," Leo tells him.

"Really?" Josh asks, glancing across the room with a smile. "I must look like someone."

Leo smiles and shakes his head. "You're enjoying winding them up."

"I'm just finishing my chicken," Josh replies with a grin, before looking seriously at the older man. "What's going on, Leo?"

"What did you think of the speech?"

"It didn't really inspire me," Josh admits.

Leo had expected as much. "Did you listen to all of it?"

"I kind of got bored during the bit on forestry, at least I think that's what it was about." Josh studies Leo for a moment wondering, yet again, why he wanted him here. "I think, with a decent speech writer, he could quite easily hold an audiences attention. I'd imagine that if the subject is something he feels strongly about he could raise the roof."

"Yeh he can," Leo agrees. "What do you really think the problem is then?"

"You've been doing this a lot longer than me, you know what the problem is," Josh tells him.

"Yeh," Leo nods. "I'd still value your opinion though."

Josh looks questioningly at Leo. "I work for Hoynes, Leo. It's an odd question to ask me."

"Humor me," Leo persists.

Josh is beginning to think this is a bizarre conversation. He's Hoynes campaign manager and here's Leo McGarry, an opponent's campaign manager, asking for his advice. If it was anyone other than Leo he wouldn't answer, but it is Leo. "I got the feeling that, until he answered the DFC question, he was following someone else's script. The DFC answer was good, he spoke with passion and honesty. That one answer made me believe in him," Josh smiles remembering his conversation with Sam. "It made me believe he may be the real thing."

"The real thing?" Leo asks.

"Yeh," Josh nods.

"But?"

"Tonight didn't feel like he was setting out his stall for the nomination. Bartlet's never lost an election and it shows. The whole thing seems complacent. I just can't decide whether that's the candidate or the staff." Josh watches Leo, wondering whether perhaps he's gone too far. Leo nods though so Josh continues. "He needs to stop listening to the wrong people. Whoever wrote the speech, and those suits at the back of the hall who cringed when he answered the DFC question, they're going to ensure that your campaign never leaves New Hampshire."

Leo nods in agreement, "That's why I'm about to fire them, apart from Toby Zeigler. Toby's a good speech writer and he has some good ideas, but he gets shouted down at every meeting. It was him who told the Governor to be honest if he was asked about the DFC."

"You replace them with staff who know what they're doing and can recognize the Governor's strengths and I think you may give Hoynes a run for his money." Josh looks at his watch. "I've got a train to catch, I'm sorry I'm going to have to go."

Leo and Josh walk through the hall together, chatting about Josh's parents and about Jenny and Mallory. Leo's well aware that his staff are sat watching him and no doubt wondering what the hell he's doing talking to Josh Lyman. Not that that matters, most of them only have another half hour left of their jobs anyway. When they reach the lobby doors Leo stops and asks, "You like Hoynes?"

"I don't have to like him," Josh avoids the question.

"But you're not happy."

"You've been talking to my dad," Josh smiles. "Hoynes has a good chance of beating the Republicans."

Leo studies Josh for a moment and wonders how he's going to react to his offer. He's followed Josh's career with interest and a certain amount of pride that a young man who he helped introduce to politics should have come so far and done so well. "Josh, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Sorry?"

"You're 37, that's exceptionally young to be in your position. You've got a brilliant political mind, you're one of the best political strategists in the country. So what are you doing wasting that talent working for a candidate you don't believe in?"

Josh considers arguing, considers telling Leo that he doesn't know what he's talking about, but he knows Leo's right, just as his father's right, Hoynes is an empty shirt and Josh is becoming more disillusioned by the campaign everyday. So he smiles a little ruefully and shrugs, "I dunno."

"Then quit and join us."

Josh stares at Leo, "Seriously?" he asks and Leo nods. Josh is stunned, "You want me to work for you?"

"Yes. You said I need people who know what they're doing. So join us. I need a good political strategist. Come and be Bartlet for America's senior political advisor."

Josh grins, "OK." There's a small voice in the back of his mind telling him he should think about the offer before accepting, but he needs a new challenge and this would be perfect.

"Good," Leo smiles. "When can you start?"

Josh laughs. "I wouldn't imagine Hoynes will want me hanging around once I quit so, Saturday?"

"Take the weekend off, go and see your folks. Start on Monday."

"You've definitely been speaking to my dad," Josh smiles. He hasn't been home for weeks and even though he tries to call to his parents every day, he knows he should make more effort, especially with his dad being ill. He was suppose to go home today, but he's come here instead. And tomorrow he intends going to New York again, because he has something to tell Sam. Which reminds him, "You need another speech writer?"

"Well I'm about to fire Cal so, yeh, you know one?"

Josh nods, "I just might. Sam Seaborn." Leo looks blank and Josh continues, "He ghost writes for senators and others. You'll have heard his stuff."

"And he's good?"

"The best."

"You haven't read Toby's work," Leo comments. "You think he'll leave where he is now to do this?"

"He's about to be made a partner in a law firm, but he keeps telling me that if I find a candidate who's the real thing then he'll quit and join me. Since I've found one, I'm going to see him on my way home."

"Then you'd better not miss your train."

Josh shakes Leo's hand, "Thanks," he smiles.

"I'll see you on Monday."

___________________

FRIDAY NOVEMBER 21st 1997

Leo had told Jed about firing his staff and bringing in new people the night before. He hasn't yet told him who those people are, and he suspects Jed is going to be a little surprised. But first Leo needs to talk to Toby. He finds him in the hotel restaurant, eating breakfast and reading the morning newspaper. "Morning," he says as he sits down.

Toby looks over at his boss and wonders whether his question is going to sound as ridiculous out loud as it does in his head, but he has to ask. "Leo, did you really fire all the staff last night?"

"Apart from you, yeh I did. We're stuck in neutral. None of them were interested in winning, they just wanted the profile of a national campaign. I want staff whose sole aim is to make Jed Bartlet president."

"Well OK," Toby agrees, "but now the only staff are you, me and about ten volunteers."

"We're getting new staff. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. We need someone to handle the press, to organize briefings and releases, and conferences when we get that far."

"That was Gerry's job."

"Yeh, but I want someone who can work the press, not just read out releases. Someone who'll make them want to listen and who knows which stories will grab their attention. Which is where you come in."

Toby looks a horrified at what he thinks Leo is suggesting. "No," he shakes his head. "I write speeches, I don't do the press."

"I didn't mean you," Leo laughs. "You know CJ Cregg don't you?"

"Yeh, yeh I do."

"You think she'll work for us?"

"She's working for a publicity company in Hollywood. She probably earns more in year than our entire staff budget."

"But?"

"She's not happy. I'll call her."

"No, go out there and talk to her, persuade her that Bartlet For America needs her. You need to convince her that Jed Bartlet's the real thing."

"The real thing?" Toby asks.

"Something someone said to me yesterday. Get a flight as soon as you can."

"OK," Toby readily agrees. He likes the idea of working with CJ again. "We need more than CJ though. We need a political strategist."

"We've got one. He should have started by the time you get back from LA."

"Who?"

"Josh Lyman." Leo studies Toby for a reaction.

Toby's face doesn't normally give away his thoughts, but at the moment it's registering shock and disbelief. "Is there another Josh Lyman?"

"Not that I know of."

"Why would he leave Hoynes to work for us?"

"He liked the Governor's answer to the DFC question," Leo tells him.

"I saw him here yesterday, I assumed he was spying for Hoynes, we all did. Cal and the others weren't too happy to see him," Toby almost smiles at the memory of their irritation at Josh's presence.

Leo smiles, "You think Hoynes would bother to send his campaign manager to spy on an unknown candidate?"

"No, but I couldn't think why else he'd be here," Toby admits.

"I know him, I asked him to come and listen to the speech," Leo tells him. "He's gone back to Washington to hand in his resignation."

"Hoynes is gonna be pissed."

"I'd think. Josh has gone via New York. He's got a friend there who ghost writes. He says he's good and he thinks he can persuade him to join us."

Toby still trying to work out why Josh Lyman, a man who's destined to be White House chief of staff if Hoynes wins, which it's looking like he will, why he'd leave Hoynes and join them. "Do you trust him?" he asks.

"Josh?" Leo asks, Toby nods. "Yes, I do. Don't look so worried, he's good at his job."

"I know," Toby agrees. For the first time he actually starts to believe that this is a serious campaign and that they may be in with a chance. 

____________________

MONDAY NOVEMBER 24th 1997

Josh had told Hoynes he was quitting on Friday. He'd offered to work out his notice, but Hoynes had told him to leave straight away. He'd been pretty angry with Josh, but Josh understood that. What he hadn't understood was Hoynes standing over him while he packed his stuff, making sure he wasn't sneaking anything out with him. Josh had been insulted by that, though when he thought about it later he supposed Hoynes was just venting his anger. The only thing that Josh is taking with him from Hoynes office is Zach. They'd worked together for Congressman Brennan and had met up again in Hoynes office. Zach's about as impressed with Hoynes as Josh and had gladly agreed to join him in New Hampshire. 

After he'd left work, Josh had gone home, packed some stuff in his car and driven to Connecticut to spend the weekend with his parents. His dad was looking much better than the last time he'd seen him. He'd taken the weekend off work and the three of them spent the two days together, catching up. His parents were certainly pleased that he'd left Hoynes, though they didn't know much about Bartlet, they've known Leo for a long time. On Sunday night Josh drove to Manchester and checked into a hotel. On Monday morning he arrived at campaign headquarters at 8am. 

"So when's Sam arriving?" Leo asks as he shows Josh to his office.

"Day after tomorrow." Josh dumps his backpack on the office floor and looks around.

"It may be a little smaller than your use to," Leo smiles.

Josh grins, "It'll do just fine. Where do you want me to start?"

"I think you should probably meet the candidate. In about an hour?"

"OK," Josh agrees. "What does he think about you firing his staff and hiring your own?"

"He's fine with it?" Leo smiles. In truth Jed had been angry at Leo for unilaterally firing the staff that he trusted and hiring his own. Although he was shocked to hear who his new senior political advisor was. 

Josh laughs. "Why don't I believe you?"

"So what did John say?"

Josh sits on the edge of his new disk and smiles. "I don't think he was that surprised to be honest, he knew I wasn't happy. He was a little angry though. He said I was committing professional suicide," Josh grins.

"Yeh," Leo smiles back, "I think you may have burned your bridges there." He is a little worried about what Josh will do if they don't win because Hoynes will make sure Josh's name is mud in Washington.

Josh is grinning though, "Apparently I'll never work in Washington again."

"You don't seem worried by that threat?"

"I'll just have to make sure we win. So where are the rest of the staff?"

"Sam'll be here the day after tomorrow."

Josh looks at Leo and frowns. "OK, Leo, now you're scaring me."

Leo smiles reassuringly. "Toby's gone to LA to get us a press secretary."

"Anyone I'll know?"

"CJ Cregg."

Josh thinks for a minute, "Worked for EMILY's List?"

"Yeh."

Josh nods. "What's Toby like?"

"I'll let you find that one out yourself. He saw you here on Thursday though, thought maybe you were spying for Hoynes."

Josh laughs, "I don't think Hoynes even realized Bartlet was running."

"Then that's something we're gonna have to fix isn't it," Leo smiles.

Part 2 Barriers..........


	2. Barriers

TITLE: **Barriers**  
AUTHOR: Jacinta  
SUMMARY: They've worked together for six weeks and the barriers are starting to fall.  
SPOILERS / EPISODE: Anything up to S4   
CHARACTERS: Josh, Sam, CJ and Toby  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: Many, many people own these characters. 

* * *

SATURDAY JANUARY 3 1998

"Tobus," CJ knocks on Toby and Sam's office door. "Come for drink."

"I'm working," Toby replies without stopping what he's doing.

"All work and no play, Tobus."

Toby gives CJ an irritated look. "Will you stop calling me that."

"Then come for a drink. Josh and Sam are coming."

"Good for them, I've got to finish this for tomorrow."

"Fine, then it's just me and Josh," CJ says as she turns to leave the small office.

"What about Sam?" Toby asks.

"Won't leave until you do. I think he may be a little scared of you."

"Good," Toby smiles. "Have a nice time."

CJ turns back into the room and stands in front of Toby's desk. "Toby," she pleads. "Just a couple of hours, come on, be sociable."

"Sociable?"

CJ grins, "I know that's a alien concept for you. But give a try, you might find that you like Sam and Josh."

Toby seriously doubts that. No matter what Leo says, he doesn't trust Josh. It doesn't seem very loyal or professional to Toby, that Josh just up and left Hoynes. It worries him that if Josh can do that to a man he'd worked for almost a year, then what's to stop him doing it to them.

"You coming?" CJ hold Toby's jacket out to him.

Toby sighs, he knows when he's beat. "Yeh." 

____________________

The four of them walk to the Hansom Cab, the only bar that serves food, has a pool table and reasonable music and is within walking distance of the headquarters. The four of them walk to the Hansom Cab, the only bar that serves food, has a pool table and reasonable music and is within walking distance of the headquarters. Toby's walking along in silence, puffing on a cigar and CJ's listening as Josh laughs at Sam's sailing ability, or should that be lack of ability. As she listens to the banter, she decides that she has to find some common ground between them and Toby. She's not sure how anyone can not like Sam, he's open and honest, he willing to help and to learn, but he's also very good at his job. She can however see how Josh could irritate if you take him at face value, but underneath the arrogance and the cockiness and the swagger is a charming, intelligent and funny man, who's also a brilliant politician.

As they enter the bar the talk's turned to the campaign and the weeks ahead. "You know what we need?" CJ says as they find a table.

"Food?" Toby asks.

"Yes," Josh agrees.

"I meant the campaign, but yes you're right we need food. Sam go and order some," CJ tells him with a grin, as she sits down.

"What am I your servant?" Sam asks, as CJ's grin turns to a glare. "I'll go and order some fries and chicken and stuff," 

"What do we need?" Toby asks, sitting next to CJ.

"A media consultant," CJ replies.

"I thought that was your job," Josh asks.

"No. The press is my job. Releases, briefings, interviews."

Josh looks slightly confused, "OK. So what does a media consultant do?"

"Analyze. How long have you been doing this job?" CJ asks him.

Toby looks doubtful, "Do you really think we can afford one?"

"Well I'd say that's Leo's problem and if he wants to win then he should find a way to afford one."

"Which will probably be by cutting our salaries," Josh points out.

"If we don't get the nomination we won't have any salaries," CJ replies.

"Fair point," Josh nods.

Sam sits down and asks, "What do we need?"

"A media consultant," Toby supplies.

Sam smiles mischievously and turns to Josh "What about Mandy?"

"What about Mandy?" Josh asks.

"She's a media consultant."

"She has a job," Josh protests.

"Who's Mandy?" CJ asks.

"Josh's girlfriend," Sam supplies.

"I think that may be overstating it a little. And she has a job."

CJ grins, "You never mentioned a girlfriend, Joshua, tell us more."

"Yeh. I don't think so, 'cos she's not my girlfriend and I'm not suggesting to Leo that we hire her."

____________________

The food arrives with more drinks and they start discussing campaign strategy. "We're not being taken seriously enough," Josh tells them, between mouthfuls.

"Which is one of the reasons we need a media consultant," CJ reasons. "Setting aside that she may or may not be your girlfriend, is Mandy any good?"

Josh frowns and considers how to answer that. "Yeh," he reluctantly admits. "She's very good, ruthless, but good."

"Then suggest her to Leo, or I will," CJ tells him. 

"He might think I'm suggesting her 'cos we dated."

"Is that something you'd do?" Toby asks.

"No."

"Then he won't think that will he. It's not like you're here 'cos he knows your father, are you?" Toby's statement comes out as a question.

"Is that what you think?" Josh asks.

"I don't know," Toby admits, while CJ and Sam quietly watch. "Leaving Hoynes to come here seems like a strange career move."

"Not if we win," Josh points out.

"I guess," Toby agrees without much conviction.

"Say what's been on your mind for the last six weeks, Toby."

"I just don't understand," Toby mutters.

"And therefore you don't trust me, because you think if I can do that to Hoynes then I can do it to you," Josh adds.

Toby's startled at Josh ability to read his mind so clearly. "Maybe."

Josh takes a drink of beer and looks at CJ, "You been wondering that?"

CJ shakes her head. "No. You didn't believe in Hoynes, you do believe in Bartlet so why would you leave him."

Josh nods and smiles, "Sorry," he tells CJ.

Toby's not convinced though. "If you didn't believe in Hoynes why did you work for him?"

"I was working for Earl Brennan, he thought about running for the nomination. Ruth, his wife, wasn't too keen, she thinks that the first black president is going to be the target of assassins."

"She's probably right," CJ interjects.

"Yeh," Josh nods. "He was still considering it though. Then he was became ill and he resigned, just as Hoynes was setting up his stall for the nomination. Hoynes approached me and asked me to work for him. I didn't know that much about him to be honest, but Earl thought he was in with a good chance and had recommended me to him. He told me not to stay if Hoynes didn't change his strategy of only covering the safe ground. He didn't change, no matter how hard I argued with him," Josh smiles ruefully at the memory of some of their arguments. "You seem to think that he'd have made me his chief of staff. Maybe he would, but I'm not sure we trusted each other enough for that to have worked. When Leo offered me this job, it was the perfect opportunity. Believe me no-one was more shocked than me and Hoynes wasn't shocked at all." Then Josh grins, "My dad was pretty pleased though."

Toby studies Josh's face and finds that he likes what he sees. Josh is slightly drunk and Toby's learnt that most people aren't so good at hiding their thoughts when they're drunk. Josh's explanation appears to be genuine and honest. Trust isn't something that comes easily to Toby, but for now he's prepared to give Josh the benefit of the doubt.

____________________

Two Hours, and much alcohol, later they've moved onto another bar. The discussion has turned to what happens once they win the nomination, something's that's a along way off happening yet, but they're all drunk and enjoying the dream.

"OK hang on a minute," Sam interrupts. "You're saying we should roll over?"

"No," CJ tells him, "I'm saying that we should listen to what they have to say. They may be Republicans, but they're allowed to have a point of view."

"OK," Josh nods. "But once we've listened to them, can we tell them where they're going wrong?"

CJ laughs, "Wed be surrounded by Republicans all day, you do realize that?" she asks Josh and Sam.

"We're not scared of them," Josh tells her.

"We laugh in the face of danger," Sam rather drunkenly agrees.

"And we poke fun at..... " Josh looks at Sam for help.

"The thing that needs fun poking at it," Sam helpfully finishes.

"Yes," Josh gives a satisfied smile.

"You two shouldn't drink, at least not without supervision," CJ tells them.

"You're our supervision," Josh tells her.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of responsibility just yet," CJ laughs. "You two are light weights. You," she points her finger at Josh, "have been a professional politician for a good number of years and my ten year old niece could drink you under the table."

"You let your ten year old niece drink?" Toby asks with a smile. "Not that she'd need that much obviously."

"Hey," Josh protests.

"Everyone's leaving," Sam complains to Josh.

"It's not my fault. I didn't do anything."

"We should probably go while these two can still stand," Toby tells CJ.

"Back to the hotel," Sam suggests. "I have a minibar."

"So do I," Josh tells him, making sound like he's amazed at the coincidence..

CJ glances at Toby and sees him smiling at Sam and Josh. "Back to the hotel and sleep. We've an early start," she tells them.

"Wow, she's strict," Sam tells Josh.

More to follow soon..........


End file.
